pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW086: Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Look Look☆Here |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |b8 =Toxicbadge.png |major =Ash wins the Toxic Badge. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars = |michars =Roxie, The Koffing (Roxie's Band), Roo, Cook, Boy, Referee |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Palpitoad, Ash's Leavanny, Ash's Boldore, Ash's Pignite, Roxie's Garbodor, Roxie's Scolipede, Meloetta |local =Virbank City, Virbank City Gym }} is the 36th episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis The battle between Ash and Roxie continues. If it isn't her super speedy Koffing that gives Ash trouble, it's her super strong Scolipede that's even worse, as it defeats his Leavanny. But when Pignite defeats Scolipede, her Garbodor comes out and defeats Pignite. With Ash narrowed down to his rarely used powerhouse Palpitoad and his companion and ace Pikachu, will Ash be able to win his final badge or are his hopes of entering the Unova League vanish right before his eyes? Will soon find out as the Virbank Gym 6 on 3 battle continues! Episode Plot Scolipede managed to poison Leavanny using Toxic. Iris and Cilan fear Ash is at a disadvantage, for he will keep losing Pokémon if he does not act quickly. Leavanny uses Energy Ball, but Scolipede dodges, who traps Leavanny using Rock Tomb. With a Sludge Bomb, Leavanny is defeated. The crowd cheers for Roxie, as Ash has only three Pokémon left. Ash does not show fear, for he has faith in his Pokémon, as he sends Pignite. Pignite starts with Flame Charge, but is stopped by Scolipede's screeching. Scolipede uses Sludge Bomb, but is countered by Pignite's Flamethrower. Pignite uses Flame Charge, managing to knock down Scolipede. He uses Flamethrower, but misses and gets poisoned by Toxic. Pignite uses Fire Pledge, defeating Scolipede in an instant. Ash is pleased Roxie has just one Pokémon, but is reminded Pignite has been poisoned. Surprisingly, Roxie throws a berry to cure Pignite's poison. She admits it wouldn't be cool if she would use her finest Pokémon against an poisoned opponent. The crowd supports Roxie, causing the Pokémon that followed Ash to vanish. Iris promises she won't let them outcheer Ash and goes away. Roxie sends her ace, Garbodor. Ash plans on ending this battle quickly, his Pignite using Flame Charge. However, Garbodor stretches its arms, then pushes itself atop Pignite, hitting him with Double Slap. Pignite uses Flamethrower, though Garbodor evades the attack. However, Pignite tackles Garbodor, causing it to fall down. Pignite goes to use Fire Pledge, though Garbodor stops his attack and tosses him away. Pignite tries to retaliate, but gets hit by Double Slap. The crowd continues to cheer for Roxie, although Iris appears with a drum, cheering for Ash instead. Pignite leaps away and uses Fire Pledge, but is countered and defeated by Garbodor's Hyper Beam. Ash calls Pignite back. Roxie tells she won't have to use any poison type moves, for Garbodor can defeat Ash's Pokémon without them. Ash replies she shouldn't go easy on him, for he came a long way here to have an easy battle. Roxie recognizes Ash's will, as Ash sends Palpitoad. Palpitoad uses Mud Shot, but Garbodor stretches its arms, dodging the attack. The Pokémon following Ash appears, watching the battle. Garbodor uses Hyper Beam, but fails to hit Palpitoad. Pikachu hears something, which causes the Pokémon to disappear. Palpitoad uses Mud Shot, but is countered, hit and poisoned by Garbodor's Gunk Shot. Garbodor uses Venoshock, hitting Palpitoad. With another Venoshock, Palpitoad is defeated. Roxie tells Ash they are up to their last Pokémon. Ash sends Pikachu. Roxie thinks it is a cute Pokémon from Kanto, but Ash replies he is also a strong Pokémon. Garbodor uses Double Slap, but Pikachu dodges the attacks. Garbodor repeats the attacks, but misses and gets its arms tied. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, hitting Garbodor, as well as avoiding its attacks. Pikachu retaliates with Thunderbolt, hitting Garbodor, who stands up. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but is hit by Garbodor's arms, which manage to untie. Garbodor uses Gunk Shot, but Pikachu barely dodges. Garbodor repeats the attacks, then lifts him up. It drops Pikachu and hits him with Double Slap. Iris is frustrated so many fans cheer for Roxie, so includes Cilan and Axew to cheer for him as well. Garbodor manages to hit Pikachu, but a jolt passes through it. Garbodor hits Pikachu with Gunk Shot, poisoning him. Pikachu tries to stand up, making Ash worried if they managed to get to the end of their road. However, Iris, Cilan and Axew cheer for Ash on, who decides to play to the very end. Garbodor tries to use Venoshock, but fails, for it is paralyzed. Cilan is certain Pikachu's Static caused Garbodor to be paralyzed. Soon, Garbodor is hit by Thunderbolt. Garbodor tries to finish the battle with Venoshock, but Pikachu retaliates with Electro Ball, defeating Garbodor. Pikachu falls down, but Ash lets him know they won. Roxie calls Garbodor back, somewhat annoyed she finally lost. Still, she gives Ash the berry, allowing Pikachu to be cured. Cilan and Iris are glad Ash won, who lets them know they encouraged him. He wonders why their faces are painted, to which Iris and Cilan laugh. The crowd also supports Ash, managing to gain their favor. The Pokémon following Ash is also glad he won, then vanishes. Roxie feels even defeated, she feels great, knowing she gave everything she got, giving Ash the Toxic Badge, who has all eight Badges. Next Time... A New Beginning! Debuts Item Toxic Badge Move *Gunk Shot *Venoshock Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Garbodor (JP; US) *Like in Eight Ain't Enough, Ash battles the Gym Leader, Juan, which is split into two episodes in a row. In addition, Pikachu had the last battle in both Gym matches. *As is the case with Roxie, the Toxic Badge, the badge that she gives to Trainers that beat her in battle, also made its debut before Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2 made their worldwide release on June 23, 2012. *"Next Time... A New Beginning!" is put in the end of this episode instead of "To Be Continued" because Ash's journey in Eastern Unova begins in the next episode. Mistakes In a scene where Roxie is about to bring out her Garbodor, her hair is missing. Before Ash sends out his pignite Scolipede was missing from the battle field. Gallery Leavanny is defeated BW086 2.jpg Pignite gets screeched upon BW086 3.jpg Scolipede is defeated by Fire Pledge BW086 4.jpg Garbodor evades Pignite's Flame Charge BW086 5.jpg Garbodor uses Double Slap on Pignite BW086 6.jpg Iris cheers for Ash BW086 7.jpg Garbodor countered Pignite's Fire Pledge using Hyper Beam BW086 8.jpg Pignite is defeated BW086 9.jpg Palpitoad got hit by Gunk Shot BW086 10.jpg Palpitoad's poison affects him BW086 11.jpg Garbodor's arms got tied BW086 12.jpg Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Garbodor BW086 13.jpg Garbodor untied its hands BW086 14.jpg Pikachu's Electro Ball counters Venoshock BW086 15.jpg Garbodor is hit by Electro Ball BW086 16.jpg Garbodor is defeated BW086 17.jpg Roxie presents Ash with the badge BW086 18.jpg Ash collected all eight badges }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears